


Don't Run From Me

by Cambiontwins



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Anal Play, F/F, Foreplay, Light BDSM, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 02:35:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9300308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cambiontwins/pseuds/Cambiontwins
Summary: Clarke tries to run away from Polis tower, Lexa takes matters into her own hands literary (not the best summary).





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a request fic for Jo387 I hope this is what you had in mind and that it is good.  
> We don’t own anything; if we did life would have been much more entertaining.  
> Don’t Run From Me:

Clarke ran as fast as she could hear the sound of a horse gaining on her we she agreed to stay in Polis being pretty much locked up in Polis’s tower, she not what she had in mind. Today she got cabin fever and just could not take it anymore she was not allowed to leave the tower without guards it felt like she had no more freedom left and every time she talked to Lexa about it she would just say that her safety comes first. So Clarke planed out her escape as best she could hoping that it would have taken them longer to have noticed that she was gone but it would seem that luck was not on her side, and that was her last thought before the world went dark all of a sudden.

When Clarke wakes up the first thing she notices is the she is laying on her bed, the second thing she notices is the she is naked and finally the third thing she notices is that her hands are tied up above her head skilfully enough that she could easily be turned over without hurting her also skilfully enough that there is no way of getting loose. Lexa, Clarke knew this was her doing she also knew that her current position meant that Lexa was not at all happy with the stunt she pulled and knowing that she was probably going to receive a punishment for her actions really turned her on, Clarke loves all the different reactions she gets from Lexa from her loving and caring side to the wild and dominant side that does not come out to play often but it is a treat when it does.

The door to her room opening snapped her out of her thoughts and just as she suspected Lexa was pissed she had disappointment written on her face and fire in her eyes. Clarke all of a sudden felt both very naked under her gaze and very warm. Lexa stood at the end of the bed gazing down at her while stripping her clothes till she was just as bare as Clarke.

“Why did you try to run away Clarke? And choose your words carefully” asks Lexa lowly breaking the silence and making Clarke shiver with the tone of her voice looks like she was in even more trouble than she thought.

“Because you keep me locked up in this tower, I never get to go out alone, I have no freedom” replies Clarke hoping that Lexa would see things her way not that, that happens very often.

“I only want to keep you safe and the only way of doing that is to keep you close” explains Lexa not understanding why Clarke could not just see things from her perspective all she wants to do is keep Clarke safe.

“There is a difference between keeping someone close and suffocating them” replies Clarke with defiance in her eyes there was no way that she was going to back down from this conversation.

“I am not suffocating you” states Lexa simply she already knew that was not the reply Clarke was hoping to get but she cannot always just tell her what she wants to hear.

“Really?” asks Clarke wanting Lexa to elaborate on why she thinks that she is not suffocating her and the answer better be good.

“Well you see if I was suffocating you, you would not be allowed to leave this room at all much less this tower but now that you mention it after the stunt you pulled today that does not seem like a bad idea at all” replies Lexa crawling up the bed making sure not to let her body touch Clarke’s just yet after all you cannot reward bad behaviour.

“Keeping me locked up will not end will for either of us” says Clarke in a defiant tone she wanted Lexa to get possessive and do something, anything at this point would do.

“No but it would do wonders for my peace of mind” whispers Lexa into Clarke’s ear before taking her earlobe between her teeth and biting it hard enough to make Clarke moan in pleasurable pain.

Before Clarke could come up with a comeback Lexa took her by the hips and flipped her around so that she was laying on her front. Clarke knew what was going to happen this was not the first time they did this in the bedroom and it will most certainly not be the last. Expecting Lexa to start spanking her right from the start Clarke did not expect Lexa to softly caress her thighs and butt so gently and lovingly.

As much as Lexa loves spanking Clarke she also loves caressing every inch of Clarke taking her time and enjoying the blonde’s body. When Lexa finally got her full of caressing Clarke bent down and bit Clarke hard on her butt making her squeal in surprise it is no surprise that Lexa did something like that it was just that she did not expect it. Lexa started off with a few light spanks quick with more sound than impacted just enough to get Clarke’s heart beat going fast.

“I’m going to spank you for real now Clarke, you need to be punished for what you did” states Lexa giving Clarke a chance to say something if she did not want to be spanked it is Lexa’s way of asking for consent even though she knows Clarke will speak up if Lexa does something she does not like.

Instead of answering Clarke pushed her behind towards Lexa silently asking her to get on with it the truth is she was already horny enough from Lexa’s caressing that she was most liking going to cum from being spanked. Lexa knows that Clarke is close she knows Clarke’s body better than she knows her own. Giving Clarke a few more moments before she starts spanking her, she starts with long lingering spanks.

“Maybe after this you’ll think twice before trying to run away and putting yourself in danger” says Lexa in a husky voice her eyes dark with lust seeing her handprints on Clarke’s butt made her heart jump.

With that said Lexa really got into the spanking and the room was filled with the sounds her hand colluding with Clarke’s behind and Clarke’s moans of pleasurable pain. Every few spanks Lexa would take some time to rub the pain away not wanting to cause Clarke any real pain. When Lexa heard Clarke’s moans take a turn more towards groans she stopped her assault on her behind and started placing kisses everywhere she could.

“Turn me around” says Clarke her own voice husky with want making Lexa moan out loud before doing what Clarke asked of her slowly turning her over and releasing her hands.

Instead of wasting time on talking Clarke used her new found freedom to switch their places so that Lexa was on the bottom. Knowing that they were both close Clarke pushed her thigh into Lexa’s core which makes for the perfect position because it also means that Lexa’s thigh is between her legs to grind on. Together they set a good pace grinding on each other chasing their orgasms all the while franticly kissing.

Clarke was the first to go over the edge which caused Lexa to flip them over to both draw out Clarke’s orgasm and still chase her own. Lexa came just as Clarke finished and held her tight knowing that that was what Lexa always wanted during and after her orgasm. After them cooled down somewhat they laid tangled in the bed basking in the closeness that they shared in that moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like this fic. Sorry if the fic is a bit short, writing this pairing is still hard for me it is like pouring salt into an open wound I don’t think I’ll ever really get over Lexa being killed off. R&R.  
> To anyone even thinking of flaming me for writing this fic, don't cause when you flame me your only flaming yourself cause nobody told you to read this fic, you read it from your own free will.  
> We do requests (within reason), from holiday (New Years, Halloween, Christmas etc…), birthday, or any other type of requests, just drop us a PM and we will give you a wet dream.  
> Till next time have fun dreams  
> This fic was written by Succubi. Work is at AO3 and FF(dot)net


End file.
